Promise Ring Fanfiction Chapter 1
by JessChampagne97
Summary: Jess fell in love with Louis at first sight when she spent the summer at her cousin Liam's home. When Jess needed to return to Canada when school begin, they promised to stay friends, and Jess moved on, and Louis never did. This is chapter 1 of the story!


"Don't call me! I don't ever want to see your face again!" I heard Jess screaming from her room. She was on the phone with her... her ex I'm guessing after the fight. Jess and her boyfriend Julian broke up constantly, and it was always over something he did. I sighed as I heard her throw her phone to the wall, a trademark of Jess' when yet another breakup occurred. I'd say there's probably a dent where she's thrown her phone in the exact same spot over and over. Frankly I felt really bad for her, I know Jess and the only reason she kept going back to Julian was because she thought there was no one else, but believe me, she deserved better. I kept flicking through these absolutely dull channels, every time I come to visit Jess here in Quebec these channels just sound Japenese to me, since they are all French, and to be honest I only know the swear words. I put the remote on the coffee table and stood up, hesitating to walk to her door, I finally decided to. I lightly knocked against the door twice. "Jess? Is everything alright?" She opened the door, her mascara was all around her eyes and she looked like a sad raccoon, I backed up. "Sorry about that Lou.." She said, I sighed and tried to smile, and hugged her. "Hey, I'm here for you love." She held back her tears and buried her face in my shoulder. "I'm not good enough for him..." She said. I pulled her back, now this was absolute nonsense. "Hey! I don't ever want to hear you say that again, you are WAY too good for him!" She faked a smile and sighed. "Right... look I'll go get changed and we can meet everybody at the restaurant, you can actually go now if you want, it's kind of my fault you're late." I smiled. "It's fine! They'll understand, we're only 10 minutes late. I'll go start my car, but I'm waiting for you. Meet me when you're done okay?" She smiled and nodded. "Thanks Louis, you're such a good friend." She hugged me again. I cringed at her calling me friend. Of course, she was like my best friend, but I've always felt more for her. Ever since I first saw her, when she first stepped out of Liam (one of my best mates) house, who is also her cousin, and looked at me, I still can't believe the way she looked at me. The problem was, we'd been seperated. And a long distance relationship was too complicated, after the summer. I grabbed my jacket and slid on my boots, and took a deep breath as I opened her front door. I come to Quebec with the lads to see our friends, but I hate coming in the winter time, you'd swear we were visiting Santa Claus. I tried to walk through this knee high snow, and with much difficulty I reached my car. I sat down for just a few moments to warm up my hands, and then I started the engine. I drove to the door, and she was already there. She hopped in, shivering just a little bit, because of the length of her dress I reckon. She was wearing a short silver dress with flowy sleeves cut off two inches after her shoulder. "Ready?" I asked. She nodded, and turned the heating on. It was now 6:45, we were supposed to be there at 6:20. I looked at her and smiled, trying to make her happy, for just a second she smiled back and looked back down. This wasn't fair. She was my world, and I was just too cowardly to tell her I loved her to her face. I always had, and I thought she knew, I was even pathetic enough to think she might have loved me back. That's why I was shocked when she introduced me to her boyfriend Julian at a Christmas party at Liam's home back in Wolverhampton, I had a promise ring for her that night. To promise to her I'd never let her go this time, but I was too late. Now we were just best friends, and I still love her. I think about that night every day. How I said I had food poisoning just because I needed to get out of there. I walked home, tears in the corners of my eyes. She had let go, I never did. I still have that ring, but I don't want anyone else to wear it, it was made for us. We arrived in the parking lot. She ran around, and giggled and shrieked, because the snow had begun to fall dangerously. I stepped out and chuckled as well, happy to see she was smiling already. I leant on the door of my car and she fell to my chest, laughing, she shrieked again. "I slipped! Haha!" I tilted my head back and laughed. I held onto her arm and helped her. We held on each other to walk to the door. Once we arrived she started to pull the snowflakes out of her hair and scoffed. "So much for straightening my hair." She said, she was right; her hair had became wavy, but it was still beautiful. I helped her get some snowflakes off the shoulder of her coat. "You look stunning." She smiled. "Thanks Lou Bear." She said chuckling, Lou Bear was a nickname she had come up for me last summer, after hearing my childhood nickname Boo Bear. "You look really handsome." She said. I smiled and took her hand in mine. "Shall we?" I asked, she nodded and we walked over to the table.


End file.
